


[Podfic of] give away the game

by exmanhater



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Giving Orders, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “So, it occurs to me that I was making some assumptions,” David says, when Patrick opens the door.“Okay,” Patrick says.“About our sex life,” David explains.Patrick raises an eyebrow and leans one shoulder against the door frame. He looks relaxed and ironic, but David can see the little blush splashed across his cheeks. “You’re sure this is a conversation you want to have out in the hallway?”





	[Podfic of] give away the game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [give away the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467380) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2H276ki) [38 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2LwJwAG) [41 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:19:09

**Streaming:**  



End file.
